Start of a Frendship
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: This is how Elias met Katherine-Maria Robotnik, two months before the 8th of Sept. Uprising. Katherine Robotnik is almost doomed to die from hypothermia in the middle of the forest when her horse runs away fightened. Her arm is broken too!


Beginning of a friendship

My first duty as a Freedom Fighter, since completing my training in May; taking a message to Sally back from the city. The uprising is in about less than two months from now and I don't know what to do about it. I'll try and cross that bridge when I get to it.

I am riding through the Great Forest on my horse that dad had bought for me when I was a kid. He is away on a "business trip" this week and I am practically home alone with the SWATbots protecting me. It is snowing and I am riding through the snow storm in my best dress and my cape on. I am getting snowed on and the trails are becoming less visible as I ride.

Then, Amber Emerald (my horse) and I encounter a trail of ice. And we are sliding along. I am trying to keep my horse under control when I fall off. Amber Rose runs off as I am lying on the ground, my small body feeling the pain of being winded. As she runs in panic, she drops my bag and weapons. I crawl to my sword and I struggle to get up. Then I feel worse than being winded. I think, my left arm has a stinging pain in it and I just sit down. I don't know what I have done to my arm, but the resistance base better not be too far away. I pick up my bag and sit down again in the cold wet white snow.

It is the middle of a blizzard, my horse ran away and my arm is in pain. I would be able to heal myself if I wasn't in the blistering cold and being lost in the snow. I trudge my way around and I think I am lost. The Great Forest looks different in winter. I don't know my way around this forest in a snow storm. I don't know my way around really. I grew up in Robotropolis for goodness sake. I didn't know the Great Forest existed until I ran away.

I am getting colder and colder as I am being pelt by snow. I am receding from consciousness seeing as I think I am getting hypothermia. Sometimes I would think some more, even if I already do that too much. I just collapse and am receding from consciousness. I try to make an igloo with only one hand, but it is failing on me. As I am about to lose consciousness, I see a hooded figure come and lift up my face. I can hardly see the figure's face as I am fading from consciousness and the hood covers it. The figure then picks me up, and as soon as that happens, I have passed out.

Later, I awake in my room at the resistance base. My arm in a cast and my night gown with hot water bottles all around me before I get out of bed. Blue with lace decoration and ribbon is the nightgown I am wearing, in other words, the cute one. When I look around, my cape has been hung on the hat rack, with my bag and my dress and jacket in the washing hamper. Hmm… usually I leave my clothes on the floor, until I bother to clean them up.

Rosie comes in, I realise this as she knocks then enters. She has a cup of hot chocolate and places it on my bedside table as she shoos my back to bed. She tells me that I have fractured my arm and that I have caught a cold from being out in the snow too long. I ask her who saved me, after she gets me the tissues and I thank her for that and the hot chocolate. She tells me to stay in bed, before leaving the room.

I hear her in the hallway talking to someone and then she enters the room again with someone. He looks a lot like Sally. Maybe they are related? Sally comes in and she sees how I am doing. Rosie tells her to go check the radar for Sonic and she realises that she has forgotten that he was still out there (I don't know what they are talking about). The stranger who saved me decides to introduce himself.

"I am Elias. I am Sally's older brother." He introduces himself

"My name is Katherine-Maria. People call me Kate for short." I reply

"I heard about you from my sister. I just came back from living far away so I don't know anything much that has been going on really. May I ask you something?" He asks

"What is it?" I ask

"Are you really related to the… um… evil guy?" He asks

"Yes, I am afraid so. I am his daughter and I am not like my father in any way." I clarify

"Yeah, Sal told me about that. Are you ok from earlier?" He replies

"I think. I just have a fractured arm and a cold." I say before blowing my nose

"Thank goodness I saved you then." He replies

"Thank you." I say

"It's nothing really. It is just what I do. I had to save Knuckles younger sister from a same sort of situation before." He replies

"Oh, I see. You know the Goddess of Air." I say

"Know her? She is like my sister. I grew up on Angel Island, oblivious to all that happens out here in the great forest." He replies

"I grew up in what is now Robotropolis. I didn't know this place existed till I ran away two months ago." I say

"Why don't we hang out later?" He asks

"That better not be what I think it is." I sternly say

"What? Why would you think that?" He asks

"Usual scenario for the "normal" adolescents of around my age and stature. Except for the nature of the current situation and this being a post-war society with lots of conflict under a fascist government. I say it is "typical"." I reply

"I see. You defiantly have the brains alright." He says

"I'll hang out with you later then. I think I'll get some rest." I reply

"Come on, Elias. Let her rest. She has been through enough today." Rosie says while shooing him out of the room and turning off the light for me.


End file.
